


Bliss

by desire_turns_to_ashes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also Queenie and Jacob are married because why not, F/M, I couldn't resist, I'm sorry for the rubbish ahead, Kinkmeme, M/M, Mpreg, They were so adorable in the film, a/b/o dynamics, i could not stop writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desire_turns_to_ashes/pseuds/desire_turns_to_ashes
Summary: After hours of labour Newt finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. He couldn't be happier, his husband couldn't be prouder and Theseus can't stop internally crying over that fact that his close friend slept with his precious little brother.This is a prompt from the kinkmeme found here: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=888011#cmt888011(Also A/B/O aspect isn't huge, I just briefly mention it in parts, it's just a big happy family really with added omegaverse)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this (although I really should be asleep but I could not put this prompt down!) Thank you to the anon for prompting on the kink meme. Again, link is here in case you missed it: http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=888011#cmt888011  
> \-----------  
> PROMPT  
> I adore the mummy!Newt tags and I just have a mighty need for some a/b/o fluff.
> 
> Bonus:  
> \+ Ecstatic Theseus is ecstatic but also torn because that's my baby brother you knocked up Graves how dare you.  
> ++ Jacob-I've-got-something-in-my-eye-Kowalski being named godfather  
> +++ Graves cries a little holding this little bundle of joy and almost everyone has an aneurysm because MY BOSS IS CRYING.
> 
> It's an emotional time.  
> Have at thee. :D  
> \---------
> 
> I do apologise for any errors, or if it's a bit confusing. It's 2:30 in the morning right now and I'm very tired.  
> Again sorry if it's rubbish, I tried... I enjoyed it though, hopefully you will :)

Percival was incredibly tentative to start with. The moment Newt turned to him, asking if he’d like to hold their newborn daughter the alpha froze. Suddenly it was all too real.

  
He struggled to find the words. He wanted to hold her, by god he did. But he was scared. He wasn’t the most careful of people. Mind you, neither was Newt, and somehow he had managed to carry her to full term with no hitches.

  
Newt showed nothing but love and support towards his husband. He smiled encouragingly.

  
“What’s the matter?” It took Percival a moment to answer. With a strained voice he replied.

  
“What if I hurt her?” Newt let out a slight sigh, he expected his husband to think this way. As tough a creature as Percival Graves was, Newt knew he was just a big teddy bear underneath. Just another one of his harmless beasts disguised as a ferocious monster. Newt held no fear for the safety of their daughter. A tough, but gentle and loving brute. The omega would have him no other way.

  
“Are you planning on hurting her?” Percival shook his head without a moment’s hesitation. Newt smiled at the man before attempting to pass their daughter to her father.

  
“Then l have no doubt you will be fine. Trust me.” As Percival scooped the pink bundle up into his arms his face betrayed him slightly. Nothing but fear resided there. The omega couldn’t help but chuckle. You’d have thought he’d have passed him a bomb or worse a baby Erumpent. He thought to let it sink in first before commenting on how terrified he looked.

  
One hand cradling the girls head and the other holding her so tight nothing could tear her from his grip. He rocked her slightly before smiling down at her.

  
“Hi…” was all he could muster before an overwhelming sense of emotion crashed into him. It was like the floodgates had been opened and there was no stopping the cascading river.

  
Percival Graves didn’t cry. It just wasn’t something he did. Newt had seen him cry only once before and that was after a really big fight they had had. The omega thought he just didn’t care anymore, so when Newt confronted him about how he felt the man dropped to his knees clinging to the omega like his life depended on it. It almost killed him that day to hear how unhappy the love of his life was. He vowed to never fall so low again. He would treat Newt like the god he was, and worship the very ground he walked on. His lack of communication before had helped him see where he was going wrong. Not only that but Theseus helped in more ways than one, but that’s another story for another time.

  
Right now, the only people in Percival’s life that mattered were his strong and beautiful omega, and their precious baby girl.  
He allowed a couple of tears to run down his cheeks, relishing in this one moment of pure bliss.

  
It didn’t last long as there was a timid knock at the door and soon enough familiar voices.

  
“Hey, can we come in yet? We’ve been waiting for hours!” Theseus Scamander. As loud and boisterous as ever. Quickly followed by Tina, Queenie and Jacob. They didn’t even wait for a response before clambering in.

  
Percival wiped quickly at his eyes before anyone saw but it was too late.

  
“Oh my god. Are you crying, mister Graves?” He sniffled, trying to ignore Tina’s question.

  
“Of course not, Goldstein.” She smiled knowingly. Deciding not to push the issue further she nodded biting the inside of her lips.

  
“Sure thing, boss.”

  
Inside the room people were drifting to and from Newt and the baby. The omega couldn’t be happier, being surrounded by his friends and family. Not only that but soon being able to get back to his creatures. Percival had banned him from anything too strenuous whilst pregnant. And even though Newt did appreciate his concerns, he did miss caring for his animals. And he was more than excited to share that experience with his daughter. She was going to love them, and they were going to love her.

  
At some point Queenie had gotten a hold of the baby. She was already smitten, you could tell. She looked over at her husband and noticed a watery substance forming in his eyes.

  
“Sweetie, are you okay?” Jacob wiped his eyes and nose on the back of his sleeve before nodding far too quickly.

  
“Yeah. I just got something in my eye, that’s all.” Queenie smiled lovingly at him. There were so many happy and wonderful emotions filling this room the place was practically glowing. But nothing could outshine Newt at this moment in time. He had an angelic aura around him filling those near him with complete and utter bliss.

  
“I hope you all don’t mind, but there was one person in particular who we thought we would love as the godparent to our daughter.” The room fell silent, waiting to hear what Newt had to say. He smiled brightly and looked to Jacob.

  
“Jacob, we would be honoured if you accepted the position of godfather.” The man held a knuckle to his eye wiping away more tears.

  
“I still got something in my eye. I ain’t crying, no way. Just can’t get it out, that's all. If you'll excuse me.” The room laughed. He may be trying to hide it but he was doing an awful job of it. Queenie passed him a handkerchief from her pocket and he blew his nose. After composing himself a little he managed to answer Newt.

  
“I would be honoured to take on the role. But why me? Why not your brother?” All eyes turned to Theseus waiting for the standard, quick retort.

  
“Yeah, newt, why not me?” And there it was. Newt suddenly became all flustered. Spitting out incoherent words and somehow managing to form a sentence.

  
“Well… I didn’t think you’d mind, plus I’ve always known you’d be there for her no matter what an-”

  
“Newt, I’m kidding. You made a good choice.” Theseus smiled at the younger Scamander. He was so proud of his baby brother. And yet, he still couldn’t accept that his long term pen pal had knocked up his kid brother. The evidence may be in the room, but he was choosing to ignore how she arrived into the world. A miracle and nothing else. No sex was involved! The end.  
A voice broke him from his thoughts. The alpha who had caused all this mess.

  
“There’s always next time.” And if looks could kill, Percival would have disintegrated years ago. Because no way would Theseus Scamander have allowed this to be a thing.

  
The elder couldn’t have chosen a better mate for Newt, but it didn’t hurt to shoot the alpha threatening glances every once in a while. After all, what was a protective big brother supposed to do other than scare their siblings mate.

  
“Next time? You think I’m letting you lay a hand on my little brother again, Graves?” The man knew where he stood with the elder Scamander now. It took him a while but he got there in the end. So long as he didn’t hurt Newt, Theseus was harmless. Just crying on the inside that he didn’t try hard enough to preserve his brothers purity. In his own twisted way, it filled Graves with pride to know this. But of course, Theseus was in no way allowed to find out.

  
Tina had taken the child off of her sister and was preparing to hand her back to her mother. She smiled brightly at the child, just as everyone else had and asked Newt the question they had all been waiting for.

  
“So what you gonna call her?” Newt held her close to his chest, stroking her thick black locks as he smiled down at her.

Percival perched on the bed with Newt placing an arm behind his omega, holding his family close. Newt glanced up at his husband sending him a quick, confident smile before looking back at their daughter. He just knew she was going to take after her daddy. She was going to be strong and beautiful just like him, and of course, she needed a name to live up to her potential.

  
“I was thinking… perhaps, Tabitha?” Graves smiled and kissed Newt’s forehead.

  
“I like the sound of that. Little Tabi Graves.” This caused Newt to chuckle nervously.

  
“Well… I was wondering… Little Tabi Graves-Scamander.” Percival smiled at the omega’s persistence.

  
“You just cannot let go of that name can you.” Newt shook his head.

  
“I happen to like my last name, thank you very much.” Without warning, Theseus leaned over and patted his friend on the shoulder.

  
“Ah, well… there’s always next time, eh?” The patronising sod. Graves found himself biting his tongue. So that’s how it was then? Playing him at his own game? Theseus, you had just found a new all time low.

  
Percival sucked in his cheeks biting back the banter. He needed a calm and collected response, not an irrational one. He started to piece together a respectable answer to Theseus’ obvious dig at him. Yes, calm and collected. Think soothing thoughts. Calm and collected and peaceful and-

  
“You sly bastard.” This ignited a laugh around the room.

  
The alpha took a long glance at the people there. Everyone in the room was their friend and he couldn’t have asked for a better group of people.

  
Theseus would make a fine uncle to their baby girl. Hopefully he will put his protective urges to use and guard Tabitha, and any other future children, with his life. Much like he had with Newt. But what Percival was mainly wishing for was that he lay off the protected urges around Newt, because in all honesty… It was incredibly draining.

  
He knew Tina was going to be a wonderful aunt, not by blood, but by bond. She was going to show their daughter all the cool things she had confiscated during her time at MACUSA. Because Tabi’s boring dad won’t show her anything cool from work.

  
Queenie… well she’s going to be the one to teach Tabitha how to be a proper young lady. Showering her with love and kisses so that she never loses sight of how important she is. Queenie and Jacob were going to be their first choice when it came to babysitting. The two wouldn’t mind. They had fallen in love with this girl already. And Percival would trust Queenie with his little girl no matter what.

  
Graves smiled to himself. He glanced over at the godfather-to-be who was still rubbing his eyes. If this man could care for Newt’s magnificent creatures, then Percival had no fears that he would be unable to care for their child should anything happen to him and Newt. Not that anything would.

  
Yep. This no-maj with ‘something still stuck in his eye’ would definitely make an excellent addition to their growing family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) let me know what you think. I might return to this and improve it when I'm actually awake XD We shall see


End file.
